Not Again
by Penelope Louise
Summary: NCIS works with the CBI on a case involving one of NCIS' Most Wanted and Red John. Jane finds a secret of Tony's and works to cement a relationship between Ziva and Tony. Tiva. Jisbon. VanRigsby.


_**A/N: My first crossover fic! I decided to write it as Jane is actually surprisingly like Gibbs. Weird, huh?**__** Wife and daughter, gone. Wants/wanted mega revenge. **_

_**My mate and I also came up with the idea that my chemistry teacher is like Gibbs. He'd be freaked to hear that!**_

_**I downloaded NCIS clips; my current favorite is Tony and Kate's conversation in UnSEALed: She sleeps with a gun, boss! You can watch it on YouTube, if you want.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Gear up." Gibbs ordered as he headed toward the lift. Ziva, Tony and McGee grabbed their bags and hurried after him.

To their surprise, Gibbs didn't drive them to a crime scene. He drove them to an airport. After almost eight hours, they touched down in LA. They walked out of the airport, following Gibbs. Soon they arrived at the actual crime scene.

"Looks like the party has already started." Ziva commented as they ducked under the crime scene tape. Gibbs headed over to the head of the other organization.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He shook the woman's outstretched hand. "My team, Special Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee and Officer David."

"Agent Lisbon, CBI." Lisbon smiled. "Agent Cho, Agent Rigsby, Agent Van Pelt… and where is Jane?"

"He was here just now…" Rigsby looked around confusedly.

"Oh he'll be back soon." Lisbon rolled her eyes at the antics of CBI's most useful consultant.

"What've we got?" Gibbs asked Lisbon.

"One of NCIS' most wanted, Adam Charles, suspected victim of serial killer Red John. Two witnesses killed." Lisbon relayed the information. "Which is why CBI is working with NCIS. Your most wanted seems to be the victim of our most wanted."

Gibbs nodded.

"Cho, bag and tag. Rigsby, photos. Van Pelt, you're interviewing suspects with me." Lisbon ordered her team, and glanced at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, help Agent Cho. McGee, work with Rigsby. Ziva, you're with me." Gibbs gave out his own orders, before following after Lisbon.

"Jane!" Lisbon called, seeing the familiar person up ahead. He turned, and flashed the four his signature grin.

"I was just talking to Marina here." He replied, and Gibbs glanced at Ziva, who shrugged. CBI sure had some characters. Patrick put out his hand, which Gibbs, and then Ziva shook. "Patrick Jane."

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered, at the same time Ziva replied:

"Ziva."

"Nice to meet you, Gibbs. Ziva." Jane smiled again, and turned back to Marina. "Marina, meet my friends. Lisbon wants to talk to you for a while, is that okay?"

The young girl, Gibbs guessed she was only about seven, nodded.

"Mr Patrick?" She said, looking up at him. "Where's my mommy?"

Lisbon tried not to let the sadness show on her face. Marina's mother was one of the witnesses killed.

"Your mommy has gone to a very special place." Jane said, seeing that the girl's hand was now curled around the hem of his jacket.

"When is she coming back?" Marina asked, her bottom lip wobbling. Patrick knelt down in front of her.

"She isn't." His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Marina heard it just as loudly as if he had shouted it. "Now, Agent Lisbon would like to ask you some questions. Will you go with her?"

Lisbon put out her hand for the girl to take.

"Okay." Marina whispered, taking Lisbon's proffered hand. "Goodbye, Mr Patrick."

Lisbon led the young girl away from the others, so as she wouldn't feel too pressured.

"I hate these sorts of crimes." Jane commented, waving his arm to encompass the whole of the crime scene. "They're always worse when they involve kids."

"Yeah." Gibbs agreed. "They are."

Gibbs and Patrick exchanged knowing looks.

"I'll go speak to the other witnesses." Gibbs said, and headed toward the other witnesses. Jane, Grace and Ziva followed after him. They split up, Gibbs interviewing their main witness and Grace and Ziva taking care of the others.

After five hours of bagging and tagging, taking crime scene photographs and interviewing witnesses, the two teams returned to the CBI Headquarters. Patrick immediately lay down on the couch, his head on the armrest and his eyes closed. Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby and Grace sat down at their desks.

Patrick opened one eye, and then sat up.

"Jethro, Ziva, come sit over here." He smiled at them, and the pair walked over, leaving McGee and Tony standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"When did they get on first name terms?" Tony whispered to McGee.

"About three hours ago, Tony." Patrick said, causing the agent to look up sharply, and begin to wonder how Jane heard him. After another few hours, the NCIS agents left to find a hotel.

"Why are relationships so hard?" Jane asked, causing everyone to look over at him. He was now laying back on the couch again, both eyes closed.

"Probably because we make them so." Lisbon replied, turning back to her desk. Rigsby winked at Grace, who suppressed a smile.

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Gibbs threw a key to Tony.

"Tony you're with McGee." Tony raised his eyebrows.

"What about Ziva, boss?" He asked, and Gibbs looked pointedly at him.

"Two keys DiNozzo. Who do you think Ziva's with?" Ziva suppressed a smirk at Tony's expression. "I can't trust either of you."

"You did when we were John-Paul and Sophie." Tony reminded. Gibbs shrugged.

"We had cameras." He replied, and Tony rolled his eyes. McGee chuckled.

"Oh, we had cameras all right." Tony rounded on McGee.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" He asked, and McGee took a step backward.

"Nothing…"

"DiNozzo, I want McGee still alive in the morning." Gibbs told Tony, before walking off to the elevator.

"Hope you survive the night." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, and winced as her elbow came into contact with his stomach.

"I hope you do not." She said sweetly, before walking off after Gibbs. "See you at breakfast McGee."

Tony rolled his eyes at the smirk McGee directed at him. He jangled the key.

"I don't know if I should let you in the room…" He mused, and winced as something hit him on the head. He glanced at the elevator. The doors were almost closed, but he saw Ziva's smile. He glanced down at what had hit him, and picked the paper ball off the ground.

_Only joking. _

The handwriting was obviously Ziva's, and he smiled. But why did the woman get to him so badly?

The next morning they all woke up to a maid knocking on their respective doors. Ziva jumped out of bed, still wearing her tank top from the day before. She pulled on her pants before answering the door, and didn't notice that Gibbs was also awake.

"Good morning." She greeted the maid, taking the pile of clothes that they had requested the concierge to get last night. "Thank you."

The maid placed a newspaper on top of the pile. "As request by Agent Gibbs."

"Thank you." Ziva said again, and the maid nodded, and walked away. She put the newspaper on Gibbs' table, and went through the clothing.

A tank top of a bluish gray was obviously for her, and she raised her eyebrows at the fact that 'HCO' was written sideways up it. Admittedly, Hollister was Californian, but still? A pair of jeans was probably for her, seeing as they would be much too small for Gibbs. There was also underwear, to her relief, as well as a hairbrush. There was a double pack of toothbrushes and some toothpaste.

For Gibbs, there was a pair of smart black pants, as well as a white t-shirt and black polo shirt. And underwear, but Ziva tried not to dwell on that for too long. The put the pile next to Gibbs' bed, and jumped back slightly when she noticed that he was awake.

"Good morning, Gibbs." She said, and he smirked.

"Morning, Ziver."

They beat McGee and Tony down to breakfast, but not to their surprise. Ziva had taken a quick run before returning back to get changed. By the time the other two agents arrived, Gibbs had already finished his breakfast and was reading the newspaper.

"Too early." Tony complained.

"It is seven AM, Tony." Ziva reprimanded.

"That's four AM for us normal people, Zee-vah." He said, saying her name in the way that he thought irritated her. If he knew however, that Ziva thought it was kinda cute, he wouldn't do it. Which was why Ziva had never told him that.

"Go eat, DiNozzo." Tony noted that both Ziva and Gibbs were in surprisingly good moods, and felt a flash of jealousy, which surprised him. Ziva and Gibbs? No way. Ziva: too young and too pretty. Gibbs: too old… Dang.

By the time they arrived at the CBI, the CBI team were already there, and Tony was still feeling jealous. Not good.

They had a lead, and Lisbon, Grace, McGee and Rigsby went to investigate, while Ziva, Tony and Patrick returned to the crime scene.

Ziva walked off, leaving Jane and Tony together.

"You really should tell her, you know." Patrick advised. Tony looked puzzled.

"Tell who?"

"Ziva." Patrick replied.

"Tell her what?" Tony asked.

"That you love her." Patrick said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She'd kill me. I mean, I don't love Ziva!" Jane smirked at the way round Tony put the phrases.

"She wouldn't kill you, she likes you back. And you do, admit it. You know you do." Patrick's smile was too charming, too convincing. Tony rolled his eyes.

"She wouldn't go for someone like me." He said, and Jane noted the sad tone in his voice.

"Who was it before?" He asked, causing Tony to look at him sharply.

"Kate." He replied. "I was too late."

"She died." Patrick said, noting the look in Tony's eyes. "Tell Ziva. Don't regret it again."

"She'll turn me down." Tony sighed, and Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be too sure. Hey, Ziva!" Tony glared at Jane, as Ziva turned and walked back to them.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at Patrick satisfied grin, and Tony's blush tinged embarrassed face.

"Tony wants to ask you something." Patrick said, and wandered off, leaving the two together.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Tony asked, and a smiled spread across Ziva's face.

"Are you asking me out… on a date?" She raised her eyebrows and chuckled at the scarlet flush that flooded Tony's cheeks. "Is Anthony DiNozzo, stud extraordinaire, embarrassed at asking someone out?!"

Her voice was incredulous, but she wasn't laughing at him, to his great relief.

"If my answer's a yes, is yours?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Of course!" Ziva replied, and quickly kissed his cheek before turning away again. Patrick Jane had been watching the conversation from a few meters away, and grinned, satisfied, at the result.

And they said this type of job didn't have its perks.

He thought back to the note he'd left on Lisbon's desk earlier.

No, this job certainly had its perks.

_**

* * *

A/N: Reply with **__**A**__** if you want a sequel, **__**B**__** if you don't.**_

_**I am going to write two fics, one NCIS, '**__Caught on Camera__**' which refers to McGee's comment in this fic, **_"Oh, we had cameras all right."

_**Also, at the end about Jane's note for Lisbon, I'm writing a fic for that two. Not got a title yet, though.**_

_**Get me on Story Alert if you want to read those two and the sequel if I write one!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
